Saving Brian Gamble
by Girl-just-wants-to-have-fun
Summary: Love it can make us to some pretty stupid things and it can also make some awesome things happen. This is the story of how Nessa's love for Brian changes him forever.


Have you ever woke up knowing that something was off, or with a feeling that something bad was going to happen? Nessa has a few times, the first one was when her dad was sent overseas to fight in Iraq and the on other was when her mom was diagnosed with cancer, let's just say she's not a big fan of the feeling, and when she woke up this morning with her heart in her stomach, she knew something was going to go wrong. She was drinking her coffee in the kitchen reading the news paper when the phone rang, she turned and looked at it over her shoulder and sighed a sad sigh when she noticed that it was the black cell phone, she turned away from the phone looking back down at her paper, one hand rubbing her neck, trying to sooth the tense muscle there.

"Babe, your phone is ringing." She called out while running a hand through her hair when she heard the shower stop.

"How many times has it rung?" She smiled to herself as she heard her mans smooth worm voice from down the hall. With his job she had learned quickly what he meant with the amount of rings his phone made.

"Once so far, I don't know what the situations about." She kept reading the paper as he walked into the kitchen, peeking a look through her lashes she involuntarily licked her lips at the sight of his perfectly toned body. It didn't help that he was only wearing a pair grey track pants that sat lowly on his hips, his hair still wet from his shower.

"Made you some breakfast, it's in the oven." She said while looking back down at her paper, and looked back only to smile at his crooked smile he shot her before he opened the open.

"Babe seriously, you spoil me." She laughed to herself, she loved these moments with him, he was like most men he worked with, a big tuff guy with a rough exterior but when he was alone with her, he turned out to be the biggest teddy bear ever. She loved that she only got to see him like that, so affectionate and cuddly…. Well with the exception of their families and very close friends.

"Well, I know you never make anything other than cereal at your place so I thought you'd appreciate a big breakfast." She said as he read the message on his phone while munching on a piece of bacon. She once again turned back to her forgotten paper and after a few moments she jumped slightly as she felt his arms wrap around her and he buried he face into her neck, kissing the skin right at the junction on her neck and shoulder. She let out a moan and she leaned into him, eyes closed, tilting her head slightly to the left giving him more access.

"So what does work want?"

"Nothing, just letting us know that we're doing more simulation drills today, Boss man doesn't want us going soft while waiting for the next time we're called out." He explained while nuzzling her neck.

"Come on big guy, as much as I would love round four, you need to eat I have to shower and get ready for work." She said as she gently pushed against his arms, causing him to groan slightly as he let her get up and place her cup in the sink and watched her leave the room, shooting him a sly smile over her shoulder as she rounded the corner and headed down the hall.

"God you're such a tease!" She through her head back in laughter as she started to remove her pajamas and made her way into the on-suit bathroom, she smiled to herself as she turned on the water and walked in under the spray. The worm water relaxed all her muscles and she realised a long sigh, all her worries seemed to wash away as well as the sweat that covered her body from their three long rounds of morning sex. Some would consider that their relationship was an overly physical one, but to them they were just insatiable around the other, don't get her wrong they did other things then just have sex but they did spend a lot of time between the sheets.

She finished washing and got out, wrapping her large orange towel around her small figure and walked out into her room, she smiled to herself when she mentally told herself that it was _their_ room. She walked up to the closet and grabbed a pair of light washed skinny jeans and her favorite black three-quarter length sleeved shirt and walked to her dresser, placing her clothes on it she pulled out a matching aqua blue bra and thong set. She dropped the towel and put on her under garments, then grabbed her mango scented body lotion and proceeded to rub it into her legs, stomach, arms and neck.

"I love watching you get ready." She looked up towards the door and saw he was standing there leaning against the door frame, she smiled shyly at him as she stood up, grabbing her jeans and pulled them on.

"Really now that's just a bit weird, cause I think I've also heard you say that you like watching me strip too, handsome." She smiled watching him push off the door frame as she pulled on her shirt.

"Hum, what can I say, you captivate me no matter what you do beautiful." He smiled at her once he had his arms wrapped around her again. She pressed a light kiss to his lips and rested her head against his and let out a sigh.

"Do we have to go to work?" He laughed at her and nodded his head.

"Sadly we do, I have to go take out some bad guys and you have to go teach and feed the masses."

"I guess, but sometime soon we're going to need a vacation, some _alone_ time."

"Humm, you mean just the two of us?" He asked as he started swaying them to a tune that was in his head.

"Yeah, just the two of us, away from the land of work, bills and phones." He smiled as she nuzzled her head in his chest.

"I like the sound of that, how about Florence?" She lifted her head and looked at him in surprise.

"Florence, Italy?" He nodded his head and kissed the tip of her nose. "Interesting, very interesting, I would have pegged you for Barbados or Punta Cana." He shrugged and looked her in the eyes.

"I love European culture sweetheart." Before she had the chance to say anything more his phone rang four times in a row, causing both of them to look down to where he pulled his phone out of his pant pocket. He let out a long even sigh as he read the text and hung his head a bit before he plopped the phone back in the pocket and he looked at her in the eyes with a sad look.

"It's ok big man, don't worry I know you have work to get to babe. Just try and come back in one piece ok?" He smiled and kissed her sweetly and pressed their foreheads together.

"Did you know we have this conversation every time one of our moments is ruined and every time you tell me to come back in one piece?" She nodded her head and looked him in the eye.

"It's cause I love you, and I just need you to have your head in the game even if it's only to come back to me." He cupped her face with his hands looking her in the eye.

"I will always try my best to come back baby, always."

"I know you do, just be safe and tell my stupid cousin and your team to do the same or else you guys aren't getting any more food from the cafe." She laughed as his eyes widen a bit.

"Now, now, you don't have to threaten food sweetheart we're always careful, or we at least try to be."

"I know but you guys always think with you stomachs."

"If you say so." His phone rang again causing him to drop his head and her to laugh.

"Go or else I think their gonna have your ass." He laugh lightly as he pulled on his shirt.

"Alright alright, but our trip planning isn't finished you hear?"

"I hear you."

"Be good be safe." He kissed the top of her head and hugged her.

"You too babe." She hugged him back after placing a kiss to his chest, he let her go and grabbed his keys and left the room, she let out a sigh when she heard her front door open and close. She laughed to herself when she hear his car peel out of the drive way.

She walked to her entrance and picked up a picture frame beside her keys, smiling at the memory thinking to herself; "_What am I going to do with you Brian Gamble, what am I going to do?"_


End file.
